Ëþáèòü è ïðîùàòü
by Zua
Summary: Ãàððè è Ëþöèóñ.Íåâàæíî,÷òî îíè âðàãè.Âàæíà òîëüêî ëþáîâü.Íî ÷òî íà÷àëîñü ñ ïîöåëóÿ,ïîöåëóåì è çàêîí÷èëîñü...


Îðèãèíàë ýòîãî ôèêà ëåæèò çäåñü æå, íà ff.net. One last kiss, àâòîð – Maeglin Yedi . Áîþñü, ïåðåâîä ïîëó÷èëñÿ ñëåãêà âîëüíûì, îáÿçàòåëüíî ïðî÷èòàéòå èñòîðèþ íà àíãëèéñêîì. Îíî òîãî ñòîèò. Disclaimer ëè÷íî îò àâòîðà: âñå ïåðñîíàæè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ.Ê.Ðîóëèíã è Warner Brothers. ß âñåãî ëèøü ïûòàþñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ñîáñòâåííîé áîëè.

Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ãðóñòíàÿ èñòîðèÿ. Angst, slash. Ïîäóìàéòå ïðåæäå, ÷åì âçÿòüñÿ çà ÷òåíèå.

~~~

**Ëþáèòü è ïðîùàòü**

Âñå íà÷àëîñü ñ ïîöåëóÿ. Ëåãêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ãóá âðàãà. ßðîñòü è íåíàâèñòü áûëè ñëàùå ìåäà, è îáà æåëàëè áîëüøåãî.

È ïîöåëóåì âñå êîí÷èëîñü. Ëåãêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ãóá âðàãà. Æàëêîå ïîäîáèå æèçíè - ñëîâíî ãîðüêèé óêñóñ, è îäèí èç íèõ îñòàëñÿ â îäèíî÷åñòâå.

Íèêîãäà Ãàððè íå ïðåäïîëàãàë, ÷òî îäèí-åäèíñòâåííûé ïîöåëóé Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ ìîæåò ïåðåâåðíóòü âñþ åãî æèçíü, èçìåíèòü ñóäüáó è çàñòàâèòü òðåïåòàòü, òîñêîâàòü. Æäàòü. Ãàäàòü, êàê æå íåíàâèñòü ìîæåò áûòü òàêîé ñëàäêîé.

Öåëûìè äíÿìè îí òâåðäèë ñåáå, ÷òî ýòî íèñêîëüêî åãî íå âîëíóåò – è âñå åùå ÷óâñòâîâàë âêóñ ìåäà íà ãóáàõ. È íå áûëî ýòîìó êîíöà. Íåâàæíî, êàê ñèëüíî îí íåíàâèäåë Ëþöèóñà, ñòîðîííèêà òåìíûõ ñèë, Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ íå îñòàâÿò åãî, íå äàäóò åìó ïîêîÿ.

Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ïîïðîáîâàë çàïðåòíûé ïëîä. È õîòåë áîëüøåãî. Õîòåë âñå.

È íåîæèäàííî åãî âðàã áîëåå ÷åì îõîòíî  äàë åìó ýòî. Ñàì æåëàÿ ïîëó÷èòü õîòÿ áû êóñî÷åê ýòîãî ñëàäêîãî ïëîäà. Îíè ñòàëè ëþáîâíèêàìè. Âðåìÿ çàìåäëÿëî õîä â òå ðåäêèå ìîìåíòû æåñòîêîé âîéíû, êîãäà îíè íàñëàæäàëèñü âêóñîì ìåäà íà ãóáàõ è âäûõàëè çàïàõ îñåííåãî äîæäÿ – çàïàõ êîæè äðóã äðóãà.

Ìãíîâåíèÿ, êîãäà îíè íå áûëè âðàãàìè. Êîãäà èì íå íóæíî áûëî ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ òåìè, êåì ïðèâûêëè ñ÷èòàòü èõ äðóãèå. Ìãíîâåíèÿ, êîãäà îíè ìîãëè ëþáèòü è ïðîùàòü.

Âðàãè, ñîïåðíèêè – íå ýòî èìåëî çíà÷åíèå. Íå òî, ÷òî ïðàâèëüíî, à ÷òî íåò – òîëüêî èõ îáúÿòèÿ. Íå âîéíà – à òîëüêî âêóñ è íàñëàæäåíèå. Íå ñâåò è íå òüìà – òîëüêî íåæíûå ñòîíû. Òîëüêî áëèçîñòü – íè ïîáåäà, íè ïîðàæåíèå…

Áûëè îíè. Áûëè òîëüêî îíè. Èçðåäêà âìåñòå, â ìèðå, ãäå âñå áûëè ïðîòèâ èõ ÷óâñòâ. Â ìèðå, ãäå íèêòî íå õîòåë çíàòü, êàê ïðåêðàñíà èõ íåíàâèñòü. Êàê ñëàäîê çàïðåòíûé ïëîä.

Íî ðàçâå ýòî çëî, êîãäà âîëîñû ëþáèìîãî ïàõíóò, ñëîâíî öâåòû ïåðñèêîâîãî äåðåâà? Ðàçâå ýòî – íåïðàâèëüíî, êîãäà íà ïèêå íàñëàæäåíèÿ òû êðåïêî îáíèìàåøü ëþáèìîãî, è ñâåæèé ìîðñêîé âåòåð ïîäõâàòûâàåò âàñ, óíîñÿ äàëåêî-äàëåêî?

Îíè îáà çíàëè ýòî. È ñìèðèëèñü ñ òåì, ÷òî èõ íå ïîéìóò íè ñòîðîííèêè, íè âðàãè. Ðåâíîñòíî îõðàíÿëè ñâîþ òàéíó, çíàÿ, ÷òî ñòîèò êîìó-òî óçíàòü î íåé, è ñëàäîñòü èõ íåíàâèñòè ñìåíèòñÿ çëîáíîé ìñòèòåëüíîñòüþ, ãîðå÷üþ íåïîíèìàíèÿ.

Íî òîëüêî ÿðîñòü ãóá åãî âðàãà ïîìîãàëà Ãàððè íå ñîéòè ñ óìà, êîãäà îí òåðÿë áëèçêèõ, ëþäåé, êîòîðûõ ëþáèë. Òîëüêî îáúÿòèÿ âðàãà äàâàëè íîâûå ñèëû, êîãäà Ãàððè ãîòîâ áûë ñäàòüñÿ.

Òîëüêî ñäàâøèñü Ëþöèóñó, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ó íåãî õâàòèò ñèë ïåðåæèòü âîéíó.

×óâñòâóÿ ñèëüíûå ðóêè íà ñâîåì îáíàæåííîì òåëå, äëèííûå øåëêîâèñòûå âîëîñû, êàñàþùèåñÿ åãî ëèöà, íåæíóþ êîæó ïîä ñâîèìè ïàëüöàìè, îí îáðåë ïîêîé. Åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ñâåò áîëüøå íå îñëåïèò åãî – ýòà íåíàâèñòü ìèëîñåðäíà, îíà ïðèíåñëà òüìó. Ñâåò è òüìà òåïåðü âìåñòå, â ñîãëàñèè äðóã ñ äðóãîì.

Èõ ñòðàñòü ïèòàëà äóøó Ãàððè, òîëüêî òàê îí ìîã æèòü, _áûòü_. Ïàìÿòü î ãîðÿ÷èõ ãóáàõ íà åãî ãðóäè âåëà åãî ÷åðåç äíè, íàïîëíåííûå áåñïîìîùíîñòüþ è îò÷àÿíèåì, êîãäà îäèí çà äðóãèì ïîãèáàëè åãî äðóçüÿ. È Ãàððè îòêðûâàë ãëàçà è ïðîäîëæàë áîðîòüñÿ, çíàÿ, ÷òî åãî âîçëþáëåííûé æèâ è íå îñòàâèò åãî.

Ïðîñòîå âîñïîìèíàíèå î òîì, êòî áûë åìó âðàãîì, à ñòàë ëþáîâíèêîì, ïîìîãëî Ãàððè ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ñèëàìè äëÿ ïîñëåäíåé, ðåøàþùåé áèòâû. Ïîìîãëî ïîáåäèòü è âûæèòü.

Îñòàâøèñü îäèí, ñðåäè ïîâåðæåííûõ âðàãîâ è ïîãèáøèõ äðóçåé, îí âñïîìíèë, êàê íåæíî îáíèìóò åãî ðóêè ëþáèìîãî – è ãîðå íå ñëîìàëî åãî.

Íî ÷òî íà÷àëîñü ñ ïîöåëóÿ, ïîöåëóåì çàêîí÷èëîñü.

Ëþöèóñ, åãî íàäåæäà ëþáèòü è ïðîùàòü, âûñòîÿë â ýòîé âîéíå, è âñå, ÷åãî õîòåë Ãàððè – çàêðûòü ãëàçà è ðàñòâîðèòüñÿ â ìå÷òå.

Â ìå÷òå, êîòîðóþ ñîçäàëè îí è Ëþöèóñ, â ìå÷òå, ÷òî äàëà èì ñèë æèòü. Íî æåñòîêèé êîøìàð óíåñ ìå÷òó è íàäåæäó.

Çàïðåòíûé ïëîä – âñåãäà çàïðåòíûé. Òå, êòî óâåë åãî âðàãà, íè÷åãî íå çíàëè î ëþáâè è ïðîùåíèè. Âñå, ÷òî çíàëè îíè – ýòî òî, ÷òî _èõ_ âðàã âñå åùå æèâ, õîòÿ çàñëóæèë ñìåðòü. 

Çàñëóæèë òî, ÷òî óæàñíåå ñìåðòè. 

Ãàððè ðûäàë è ìîëèë ñâîèõ ñòîðîííèêîâ î ïîùàäå âðàãó. Íî îíè âûíåñëè ïðèãîâîð, è ñòðàøíûì êîøìàðîì îáåðíóëàñü íàäåæäà ëþáèòü è ïðîùàòü. Ïðèãîâîð áûë – îäèí-åäèíñòâåííûé ïîöåëóé.

È Ãàððè ñìîòðåë, íå â ñèëàõ îòâåñòè ãëàç, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ óìîëÿòü è ïëàêàòü, êàê ïîñëåäíèé ïîöåëóé êàñàåòñÿ ãóá _åãî_ âðàãà, ñòèðàÿ ñ íèõ ñëàäîñòü ìåäà. 

Óíîñÿ ñ ñîáîé âñå òî, ÷òî êîãäà-òî íå äàëî Ãàððè ïîòåðÿòü âåðó, íàäåæäó è æèçíü.

Íèêòî íå ïîíÿë, è íå áûëî ñî÷óâñòâèÿ, êîãäà Ãàððè óïàë íà êîëåíè âîçëå ëèøåííîãî äóøè òåëà, îïëàêèâàÿ ñâîå æåñòîêîå ãîðå. Íèêòî íå ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó _ýòî _ãîðå ñëîìèëî Ãàððè è îòíÿëî åãî íàäåæäó. Ëþáèòü è ïðîùàòü – íèêîãäà áîëüøå. Âñå, ÷åãî Ãàððè õîòåë, âñå, ÷òî òîëüêî áûëî åìó íóæíî…

Íåò áîëüøå âêóñà ìåäà íà ãóáàõ. Òîëüêî ñîëåíûå ñëåçû. Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç öåëóåò Ãàððè ñâîåãî âðàãà. ×òîáû â ïàìÿòè îñòàëîñü, êàê ëþáèòü – è ïðîùàòü.


End file.
